


Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Flirting, Kissing, Librarians, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m looking for a book.” The man smiled, his eyes turning up at the edges. Everything about him was confident – Alec was almost envious.</p><p>“Well this is the library, so you’ve come to the right place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by That Kiss.

Alec thought he was possibly the only librarian in the world that genuinely enjoyed shelf-stacking.

It was strangely therapeutic. Yes, finding the sweet wrappers and chewing gum and other odds and ends that people stuck on the shelves was unpleasant, and yes finding an entire shelf of books someone else had stacked wrong was irritating, but generally it was very relaxing work. It felt good making the shelves look neat and tidy, and there was a sense of rightness putting a book in the correct place. Besides, it wasn’t a job that really made you think, so you were left free to daydream – and that was the best bit. A job that allowed regular freedom of thought was nothing less than perfect, in Alec’s mind.

Selecting the next book of the trolley and reaching up to place it on the shelf, he almost missed the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

“Excuse me?”

Alec narrowly resisted the urge to jump, or twist into a defensive stance. Carefully, he placed the book on the shelf before turning around to face the interruption.

“Can I help you?” His voice tailed off slightly at the end.

The guy standing before him was striking. There wasn’t a better word for it. He was wearing a green jacket covered in glitter and tailored – _very_ well-tailored – black jeans that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. His black hair was dyed blue at the ends and his eyes were rimmed in kohl, with just a hint of glitter at the edges. Not that the eyes needed it to stand out – they were the most perfect mix of green and gold, and in any other situation, Alec might have lost himself in them.

But this wasn’t a gay club, this was work, and he could be professional. Probably.

“I’m looking for a book.” The man smiled, his eyes turning up at the edges. Everything about him was confident – Alec was almost envious.

“Well this is the library, so you’ve come to the right place.”

Alec regretted the words straight away – sarcasm at work, really? But the man just laughed, his head tilting back to expose a throat that Alec already wanted to bite. He glanced away, hoping he wasn’t blushing.

“Oh I like you. Feisty. No, I need a book on satanic rituals in the 17th century.”

Alec’s eyebrows rose involuntarily. That was the last thing he had been expecting.

“Satanic rituals?” He questioned.

“Yes.” The man replied, as if this was perfectly normal. “Do you have one? I would look myself, but I’m not sure what section it comes under.”

“I’ll check the system for you.” Alec desperately wanted to question the man on his choice of reading material, but that probably wasn’t professional – and this man was pushing enough of his buttons already. Trying to _get to know him_ would just make everything worse.

“Ahh, thank you.” The man smiled again.

His eyes were quite adorable when he smiled – they actually twinkled. Involuntarily, Alec found himself smiling back.

Technically, Alec wasn’t supposed to just leave book trolleys lying around, but he reasoned this couldn’t take more than a few minutes, so he just abandoned the trolley and wandered over to the nearest reference desk. Naturally, the computer was turned off, and Alec sighed as he swung himself into a seat and jabbed the power button.

“Sorry, this’ll just take a few minutes to warm up.”

“Don’t worry, I’m in no rush.” The other man leant casually against the desk. “I’m Magnus, by the way. Magnus Bane.”

Alec cocked an eyebrow. An unusual name – but then, he did look like a fairly unusual man, and he was asking for a book on historical satanic rituals. It suited him.

“I’m Alec.” The computer popped up with a request for login details and he turned to the keyboard.

“Alec. Short for Alexander?”

“I haven’t been called Alexander in years.” Alec was surprised the man – Magnus – was so interested. He’d assumed the introduction had just been to fill the silence.

“Pity. It’s a lovely name. For a lovely face, I have to say. Your eyes are quite stunning, Alexander.”

Alec blinked. Was Magnus _flirting_ with him?

The computer finally finished turning on, so Alec decided to ignore the statement.

“17th century satanic rituals you said?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Fortunately, Magnus seemed to have dropped the topic.

“According to this we should have five books on that, but three have already been checked out. The other two are in the European History section.”

“European history? I would never have thought to check there.”

“There was an anti-Satanist movement in France in the 17th century. Louis XIV.” Alec stopped, realising Magnus probably wasn’t interested.

“Oh, the Poison Affair? Yes, I suppose that does make sense now I think about it.” Magnus paused. “I don’t suppose you could help me locate the books? The European history section is quite large if I remember rightly. It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

Alec was surprised that Magnus recognised the historical reference for a moment – but then again, he was probably a history student or something, given the books he was looking for. Alec had a dreadful habit of underestimating intelligence in others.

“Sure.” It couldn’t take very long, Alec reasoned. It had nothing at all to do with the fact Magnus was both attractive and intelligent. Nothing at all.

“You know 17th century history then?” Magnus asked, once they had started walking towards the area dedicated to history.

“A little. Working here you tend to pick up a bit of everything. And I did a module of historical literature at college.”

“You were an English major?”

Alec nodded.

“I majored in Fashion Design myself, but I dabbled in a few other areas. I always liked history.”

“And 17th century satanic rituals?”

Magnus laughed. “You’d be amazed at the things you end up researching for designs. This is a little project for a friend. And no, she’s not actually a Satanist, I think she just likes the aesthetic.”

Alec wasn’t sure he quite understood, but then he was the first person to admit he knew nothing about fashion. Quite a shocking failure in a gay man if his sister was to be believed.

“You work as a designer then?”

“Some of the time. I dabble in this and that. Being tied down to one thing is so restricting.”

They had finally reached the right section, so Alec busied himself scanning the shelves.

“Here, I think this is one of the books.” Alec reached up. The book was on a high shelf, and he had to strain to get his hand on it. He could feel his shirt riding up, and he heard Magnus let out a low whistle.

“Damn! If I had a body like that I’d never wear clothes again.”

Alec blushed scarlet, pulling his shirt down as he handed Magnus the book. He felt Magnus’s hand brush against his and moved away, ignoring the swirling feeling in his stomach.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but you are a very attractive man.”

Alec glanced back at Magnus. He wasn’t sure what he meant to say – ‘thanks’, perhaps, or ‘not really’, but what came out instead was:

“So are you.”

He blushed even more after he said it, but Magnus’s face lit up in delight.

“Why thank you darling! I don’t _quite_ have abs like that, but I promise you, my body is still quite delectable.”

Alec really hoped that none of his colleagues were nearby. His face was no doubt firetruck red, and he could hear his pulse racing in his ears. He was at work, he shouldn’t be flirting – but Magnus had initiated it, and Alec’s impulse control around devastatingly attractive men was awfully poor.

“The other book should be around here somewhere.” Alec could feel his voice becoming slightly husky in response to the flirting.

“Want me to help you look?” And suddenly Magnus was right there, his body pressed against Alec’s.

Warmth soaked into Alec’s skin, and the scent of cardamom filled his nose. It was heady, and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

“What’s the title?”

Alec turned towards Magnus to respond, but found himself caught. The other man’s face was right there. His gold-green eyes seemed to bore into Alec’s own, and his lips were almost close enough to kiss. They looked soft. Alec tore his eyes back up to Magnus’s and saw amusement in them.

“Well?” Magnus asked.

Fuck it, Alec thought, and leant in.

Magnus tasted like cherry lip gloss and spice, and something unique to him. It shouldn’t have worked but instead it was exotic and powerful and entirely intoxicating. Alec knew he was lost and couldn’t help himself letting out a small moan.

Magnus took advantage of the moment to slip his tongue into Alec’s mouth, and Alec was in heaven.

It took an embarrassingly long time for Alec to remember where he was and pull away. His breathing was heavy and he almost felt drunk.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Alec took several steps back, steadying himself against a bookshelf. He glanced around, but fortunately he couldn’t see anyone else in the section.

“Au contraire, my dear Alec, you should definitely have done that. Just perhaps not while you were still at work.” Magnus winked. “I think this book will do, so I’ll go and check it out. But later – call me?”

He produced a pen from nowhere and grabbed Alec’s hand, scribbling something down on it. Then with another wink, Magnus vanished.

It took Alec several long minutes to get his breathing back under control. He straightened his clothes and hoped his lips weren’t too smeared with lip gloss. Then he started to walk back towards the abandoned trolley.

Despite everything, Alec couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of his shift.


End file.
